Nanami Kanzaki
"───I want to be of use to everyone! I don’t want to die useless." ─ Nanami Kanzaki'' '' Nanami Kanzaki is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the main protagonist of Terradimension Zero and a support character of Hyperdimension Sephira and its arcs. Appearance Nanami has brown hair and fashioned them in pigtails while letting some of her hair loose. She has a small frame body type that often mislead people to think she was younger than she really was. Personality & Character Nanami first appears to a naive, gentle girl who though, sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She is shown to be a level-headed person, capable of making decisions on her own. She has low self-confidence, and she believes she was useless and does not have much to offer the world. Due to an occasion where Mineva Tachibana saved her from Infernis, she developed a great admiration towards her and decided to join the GHQ, wanting to become strong like her. When she learns of Mineva's goal to become a Heroine of Peace that protects the innocent, she vowed to fight along side her for the sake of her goals, much to Mineva's initial chagrin. She has a distorted sense of values where she only finds self-worth from helping people without any compensation, stating that her happiness is meaningless unless she is of use to someone. It was later revealed that the cause of her low self-esteem was the result of years of her father's psychological abuse towards her who always called her useless and insignificant. To add more to the fire, her father had had enough of her presence and ultimately banished her from the Kanzaki household entirely. Though she was fully welcomed by her cousin, she felt abandoned and came to the conclusion that it was somehow her fault for her father's behavior. Nanami values friendship above all and is the reason for why she was moved by the story Ingrid had told her. In Hyperdimension Sephira, she seems to have gotten a lot more confident in herself, and is still willing to fight alongside Mineva regardless of the circumstances. Ironically, Mineva was the reason why she joined GHQ and was the same reason why she defected. Equipment and Abilities DALASTL_02_037.jpg|Lionelle 150933280726156.jpeg CR-Unit '''' When she was in the GHQ, Nanami had a combat realizer unit called . It was a highly advanced suit that drastically enhanced the wearer's speed, strength and durability to inhuman levels. When using it, she could move faster than ordinary humans could perceive and was able to take out multiple enemies. Its weapons were three energy claws on each hand, strong enough to slice Valonium with ease. The claws seemed to grow longer and fierce when she got angry, suggesting that the suit strengthened them even more if the user was enduring intense emotions. Another unique feature the CR-Unit has is the ability to regenerate the wearer's body each time they received a wound, allowing them to continue fighting for longer periods. It is implied that if the wearer was struck in the head however, the suit would not recover them. Category:Former GHQ Members Category:Humans Category:Guardians Category:Leanbox Resident Category:Wizard Category:Earth Natives Category:Female Category:Leanbox Residents